Broken Time
by Hisami-Segazawa
Summary: "Tú eres diferente. Tú no eres como ninguno de nosotros. ¡Eres rara! ¡Aléjate de nosotros!". Esa frase por parte de aquella persona a la que consideraba su amigo, fue lo que más le dolió. Con solo oír eso, sus sentimientos se destrozaron completamente. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser distinto a los demás? Ese era el pensamiento que Hisami Serizawa se repetía continuamente...
1. Alguien que me ayude

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal chicos y chicas del FF? Hoy traigo para ustedes una nueva historia. La he venido preparando desde hace un poco de tiempo y espero que sea de su agrado. Es mi primera historia de este anime, así que realmente no sé cómo resulte.

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes tienen entre 17 y 18 años

*Las palabras en _cursiva, _son pensamientos

"Los personajes de Mekaku City Actors/Kagerou Proyect no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jin. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Prologo: Alguien que me ayude…

Sus pasos apresurados resonaban por todo el oscuro ambiente. Sus cabellos castaños, casi igualando al color miel, se mecían continuamente bajo la capucha de su chaqueta debido al viento y en parte a su rapidez. Sus ojos marrones se cristalizaron de solo pensar en todo lo que había tenido que había dejado atrás. ¿Por qué a ella? Solo quería ser normal como todos sus amigos, pero tal parecía que el destino no lo quería así.

"_Corre…Corre Hisami y que nadie te encuentre. Que nadie te alcance o te haga daño"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente. Las palabras que su hermano le había dicho antes de tener que iniciar esa absurda carrera al atardecer. Se detuvo un momento en un callejón a respirar un poco, pensando que al menos nadie se atrevería a buscarla ahí.

-Tengo que volver…-Musito bajamente la joven sentada en el suelo.-No puedo dejar esto así. Perdónenme papá, mamá…Yuhi-nii.

Una gota cayó en su cabeza, haciéndola mirar el cielo. Lo que faltaba, había iniciado a llover. Se levanto nuevamente del suelo, un poco cansada, pero con la suficiente energía para buscar un refugio. Camino un poco más tranquila por las calles, las cuales estaban llenas de gente que iba y venía por todos lados. Se detuvo en un establecimiento, y frunciendo el ceño observo aquellos ojos marrones que anteriormente se habían vuelto de una tonalidad rojiza, ocasionándole los problemas que ahora tenía. Rápidamente se apartó del vidrio y siguió caminando, mientras observaba el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo.

"_Tú eres diferente. Tú no eres como ninguno de nosotros. ¡Eres rara! ¡Aléjate de nosotros!"_

Esa frase por parte de aquella persona a la que consideraba su amigo, fue lo que más le dolió. Con solo oír eso, sus sentimientos se destrozaron completamente. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser distinto a los demás?

Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba una joven. Sin querer, tropezó con aquella chica, cayendo sentada al suelo. Al alzar la mirada noto que tenía el cabello de un color verde oscuro y vestía una sudadera purpura con diseños característicos de un reproductor de música, la capucha que llevaba ocultaba los auriculares; tenía un jean de la misma tonalidad de su cabello, llevando arremangada la pierna izquierda en conjunto con unas zapatillas verdes claro.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba.-Dijo la joven de ojos marrones desde el suelo mientras que la otra joven la observo.

-No te preocupes.-Contesto la chica de cabello verde oscuro mientras la otra joven se levantaba.

-Etto, debo irme.-Dijo la chica de cabellos miel continuando su camino.

-_Esa chica… ¿Acaso es?_-Pensó para sus adentros la chica de sudadera purpura.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, y aun no podía conseguir donde dormir, sin mencionar que tenía algo de hambre. Estaba perdida y no sabía nada de aquel lugar. Estaba más que segura, que no sobreviviría. De repente, sin más, sintió como su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Genial, y todo tenía que pasarle en una calle solitaria. Quizás ya era tiempo de rendirse, de todas formas, iba a perecer. Sin dar tiempo de articular una palabra, la joven cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Abrió los ojos pesadamente notando al instante que se encontraba en una habitación. Se mostró realmente confundida, pues recordaba haberse desmayado a mitad de una calle solitaria. Suspiro y con algo de nervios, se puso sus zapatillas y con cuidado abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella se encontraba un grupo de chicos: 2 chicos y 2 chicas para ser específicos. Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello rubio y ojos amarillos; llevaba puesta una sudadera con capucha de colores negro-marrón con un interior blanco y puntos negros en la parte de la cabeza sobre una camisa de color marrón claro. Sus pantalones eran de color azul combinado con un cinturón marrón en conjunto con unas botas negras. El segundo chico era de pelo negro y los ojos color marrón-verdoso. Llevaba puesto un traje de color verde oscuro y zapatillas de color verde oscuro aparte un clip de color amarillo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Una de las chicas era de cabellos blancos bastante largos y ojos rojizos. Llevaba un vestido azulado con ambas mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unas botas cafés y una especie de delantal blanco. A la otra joven, la reconoció al instante, puesto que con ella se había topado antes.

-Veo que ya despertaste…-Dijo el chico de cabello rubio con una sonrisa.-Nos diste un buen susto. ¿Sabes que no es normal dormir a mitad de la calle?

-¡No estaba dormida a mitad de la calle!-Exclamo molesta la joven de cabellos miel-Me desmaye que es diferente.

-Kido te encontró y ella fue la que te trajo hasta aquí.-Dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras la joven de sudadera purpura asentía.-Dijo que se había topado contigo anteriormente, y no tenías buen aspecto.

-No se equivoca…-Respondió la chica de ojos marrones un poco mas calmada-Estuve corriendo por mucho tiempo y no he comido nada, desde que salí huyendo de casa.

-¿Huyendo de casa?-Pregunto la joven de cabellos blancos, a lado del chico de cabellos negros.

-Sí, desde que me volví diferente a los demás.-Exclamo la joven de ojos marrones mirando el suelo.-Por cierto, no me han dicho sus nombres.

-Cierto, se nos olvidó.-Contesto nuevamente el muchacho de cabellos negros.-Me llamo Seto Kousuke. Dime Seto.

-Me llamo Tsubomi Kido.-Dijo la joven de cabello verde oscuro con un aspecto neutral.-Dime Kido.

-Me llamo Marry Kozakura.-Dijo la chica de cabellos blancos sonriendo.-Dime Marry.

-Soy Kano Shuuya.-Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa-Dime Kano. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-So-soy Hisami Serizawa.-Respondió la chica de ojos marrones-Pero la mayoría me decía Hisa.

-¿Dijiste…Hisa?-Pregunto Kido y Hisami asintió levemente.

-Sí, así me llamaban algunos viejos amigos anteriormente.-Contesto Hisami algo confundida.

-Nee, ¿Acaso no nos recuerdas?-Dijo Kano frente a la joven nombrada-¿Hisa-chan?

-Hisa-chan…-Musito Hisami algo pensativa cuando un foco ilumino su mente-¡Ya lo recuerdo!

-Tanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos-Respondió Seto con una sonrisa.

-Gomen, enserio pero…Es que…-Comenzó a tartamudear la chica-Cambiaron muchísimo.

-¿Ya se conocían?-Pregunto Marry con curiosidad a lo que Kido asintió.

-Fue cuando éramos unos niños solamente-Dijo Seto y Marry sonrió.-Su hermano fue el que nos hizo amigos a los 4.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Yuhi?-Pregunto Kano con curiosidad.

-Ah, pues…el…-Dijo Hisami cuando de repente se vino el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas.- "_Corre…Corre, Hisami y que nadie te encuentre. Que nadie te alcance o haga daño"_

-¿Hisa-san?-Pregunto Marry mientras todos observaban a la nombrada.

-Onni-san…-Musito Hisami mirando el suelo mientras Kido la observaba.

-Hisami… ¡Hisami!-Exclamo Seto al ver que la joven no respondía.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?-Exclamo Hisami sacudiendo su cabeza un poco y mirando curiosa a todos.- ¿Qué paso?

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Kido mirándola de arriba abajo.

-S-sí, solo me quede absorta en un pensamiento.-Dijo Hisami con una mano tras su cabeza-No es nada.

-_Por un momento, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos._-Pensó Kido con una expresión seria.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mencionaste que no has comido algo.-Exclamo Marry sonriendo-¿Por qué no comemos algo?

-Supongo que estará bien. Así poder continuar mi camino.-Dijo Hisami sonriendo amistosamente.

-Lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí Hisa-chan.-Dijo Kano y la nombrada le miro-¿Qué tal si te vuelves a quedar dormida a mitad de la calle?

-¡Que no me quede dormida a mitad de la calle!-Grito molesta Hisami y el rubio sonrió.-Me desmaye que fue diferente.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Hisa-chan.-Respondió Kano logrando que la chica lo fulminase con la mirada.

-¿Vieron lo que yo? Seto…Marry.-Musito Kido a ambos jóvenes a lo que, ellos asintieron.

-Sí, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos.-Dijo Marry algo seria a lo que Seto asintió.

-Si estoy en lo correcto, pienso que su poder se está desarrollando poco a poco.-Dijo Seto serio.-Aun no lo tenemos claro. Tendríamos que saber, que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente para que ella saliera huyendo de su casa.

-Tienen razón.-Dijo Kido mientras observaba como Kano y Hisami se peleaban de manera cómica.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, pues este es el prólogo. Como pudieron darse cuenta, aun no di muchos detalles acerca de Hisami, pero si di algunos acerca de su amistad con Kido, Seto y Kano. En el próximo capítulo, se ira explicando un poco a más a fondo las situaciones que involucraran al Mekakushi Dan. Por ahora esto es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Secuencia de los recuerdos

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal están? Espero se encuentren bien. Traigo para ustedes este primer capítulo de "Broken Time". Una disculpa si no pude actualizar, pero no tuve Internet y se me complicaba mucho poder continuar, ya que estaba a finales de semestre en la preparatoria. Bueno, sin más que decirles, creo que es hora de iniciar con esta historia. Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Kazuma Ryouga y lili-chan. Enserio que, se los agradezco mucho. Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos, a continuar se ha dicho.

"Los personajes de Mekaku City Actors/Kagerou Proyect no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jin. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes tienen entre 16, 17 y 18 años

*Las palabras en _cursiva _son pensamientos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 1: Secuencia de los recuerdos

Poco después de haber comido algo, los 5 se mantuvieron conversando, de lo sucedido después de tantos años sin verse. Parecían divertirse como antaño, con los golpes que Kido terminaba dando a Kano cuando este decía algo de más o cuando Hisami reía nerviosa al recordar ciertos detalles que siempre omitía. Al parecer, la relación no cambiaba mucho, solo que, esta vez incluían a Marry mientras contaban sus recuerdos. Más de repente, el tema cambio de manera inesperada a algo que la pelimiel trataba a toda costa, de evitar:

-Hisami, ¿Qué ocurrió esta tarde?-Pregunto Kido de repente a lo que la nombrada le miro confusa.- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo huir de casa?

-Es cierto, Hisami-san.-Exclamo Seto con curiosidad mientras Marry asentía.-No nos has dicho lo ocurrido.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Dijo Hisami de una manera cortante mientras miraba la mesa, como lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Fue algo grave?-Pregunto Marry con cierto toque de preocupación.-Hisami-san.

-Chicos, no me hagan más preguntas acerca de eso.-Respondió Hisami levantándose de la mesa mientras miraba a todos seria.-Lo que haya pasado esta tarde, es algo que no quiero recordar. No sirve de nada hacerlo, si no tiene solución.

-Calma Hisa-chan-Dijo Kano con una sonrisa burlona-No te alteres. Solo nos estamos preocupando por ti. No es para que te molestes de esa manera.

-Kano tiene razón, solo queremos ayudarte.-Contesto Kido mirando a la pelimiel-Pero no podemos hacerlo si tu no nos cuentas lo que paso. Seguramente piensas, que lo que te ha pasado no tiene solución, pero puedes estar equivocada.

La joven de ojos marrones se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos y después dio un suspiro. Tomo su lugar nuevamente y los presentes guardaron silencio. ¿No haría daño contar lo acontecido, cierto? Después de todo, a ellos les tenía confianza. ¿Pero y si pasaba lo mismo? Miro indecisa a la mayoría del Mekakushi Dan, hasta que se decidió.

-Todo comenzó…Esta tarde…-Musito de manera audible para la mayoría, la ojimarron.

**Inicio Flashback**

El viento movía algunos árboles haciendo caer algunas flores de cerezo. El movimiento en aquella pequeña cuadra, en la que ella vivía parecía ser el rutinario. Personas iban y venían. Riendo, conversando, mientras que otras aprovechaban aquellos pequeños momentos para estar juntos un rato. Como era su costumbre, Hisami había salido con su hermano, Yuhi Serizawa, un muchacho de 19 años de cabellos color miel oscuro lacio con varios mechones desordenados, ojos color azul oscuro, piel de tono vainilla y un poco más alto que su hermana con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Ambos iban al pequeño parque que quedaba a solo 2 cuadras de donde habitaban, para poder jugar y pasarla bien por un rato, aunque la chica siempre se la pasaba observando mientras su hermano jugaba.

Al llegar, notaron que ya estaban ahí algunos de sus vecinos y amigos. Listos sin duda, para comenzar un partido como los de siempre. Entre ellos destacaban un chico de cabellos grisáceos y ojos negros junto a un chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos cristalinos:

-Pensé que no vendrían, ya es tarde.-Se quejó uno de los chicos a lo que Yuhi sonrió nervioso.

-Lo siento, pero Hisami se atrasó un poco.-Respondió Yuhi a lo que la nombrada desvió la mirada-Esta vez, tuvimos más tareas de lo habitual, en casa.

-No es para tanto Tsubasa-sempai.-Dijo Hisami al chico de cabellos grisáceos con una mano tras su cabeza.

-Bien, hay que comenzar el partido.-Exclamo Yuhi sonriendo a lo que la mayoría asintió.- ¿Jugaras esta vez? Imouto-chan.

-Ya sabes que no, Yuhi-nii.-Respondió Hisami para sentarse en una de las gradas.

-De acuerdo, Imouto-chan.-Contesto Yuhi negando divertido para ver a Tsubasa-Entonces será lo de siempre, ¿No?

-Así es, Yuhi.-Dijo Tsubasa riendo un poco para ver al chico de cabellos oscuros-Oye Daichi, ¿Por qué no vas con Hisami?

-Pero, es que, yo no la conozco.-Musito el chico de cabellos oscuros con cierta inseguridad.

-Vamos, ella te caerá bien.-Dijo Tsubasa dándole una palmada en la espalda a Daichi.

-Mi hermana no muerde, Daichi-san.-Exclamo el chico de ojos azulados riendo un poco.

-De acuerdo.-Finalizo Daichi con cierta inseguridad para caminar hasta las gradas y sentarse junto a la chica.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre ambos mientras veían el partido. La chica miraba de reojo al muchacho que estaba a su lado pero no era capaz de articular alguna frase con sentido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan tímida? Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo coherente, el muchacho se le adelanto para iniciar a hablar:

-Así que…Tú debes ser la hermana menor de Yuhi-sempai.-Dijo Daichi mirando a la pelimiel-¿Cierto?

-Sí, yo soy su hermana menor.-Contesto Hisami con una pequeña sonrisa-Me llamo Hisami Serizawa, 17 años. ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Daichi Kotara, 17 años.-Respondió el chico de ojos cristalinos extendiendo su mano.-Soy el primo de Tsubasa.

-Ya veo, el primo de Tsubasa-sempai.-Musito Hisami estrechando su mano con la de Daichi.

-Por lo visto, mi primo y tu hermano, son muy buenos amigos.-Dijo Daichi sonriendo levemente mientras soltaba la mano de la chica.

-Ciertamente, es porque van a la misma escuela y en el mismo grupo desde que eran niños.-Exclamo Hisami observando a ambos chicos reírse, ya que habían tropezado al mismo tiempo y habían caído de manera graciosa al suelo.

Así paso el tiempo, mientras ambos conversaban más y más. Descubrían que coincidían en ciertas cosas y en menos de lo que esperaron, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. El partido dio fin y Tsubasa junto a Yuhi y el resto se sentaron con ambos en las gradas, para poder descansar. Normal, todo resultaba normal como todos los días. Hasta que la vista de la joven comenzó a volverse borrosa y un dolor fuerte en la cabeza, comenzó a hacerse presente. Desde aquel accidente, los dolores de cabeza y el ver borroso, se había vuelto cosa de todos los días.

-_Otra vez no, ese horrible dolor…Esa horrible sensación…_-Pensó Hisami mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.-_Pero nadie se da cuenta. ¿Acaso nadie se percata?_

-¿Hisami-san?-Musito Daichi al ver como la joven bajaba de las gradas y caminaba a una parte alejada de los demás, hacia unos árboles cercanos.

-_Necesito…calmarme…solo así lograre sofocar un poco esa sensación._-Pensaba la pelimiel al sentarse con dificultad bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Hisami-san, ¿Esta bien?-Pregunto Daichi con algo de preocupación, pues Hisami no tenía un buen aspecto.

-_¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué justo ahora?_-Se decía así misma la chica sin percatarse que Daichi estaba frente a ella.

-¡Hisami-san!-Exclamo Daichi sacándola de su mundo al tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla un poco.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito Hisami empujando al muchacho mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un tono rojizo.

-¿Pero qué te sucede?-Dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros con aparente molestia ante esa reacción, la cual desapareció al observar los ojos rojizos de la chica.-Tus ojos…

A su alrededor, el tiempo se alentó y el chico se asustó al notar que ambos no estaban en tierra firme, pero aún más, cuando noto que alrededor de ellos se formaba una especie de campo magnético que lo debilitaba poco a poco. Daichi soltó un quejido al sentir como sus fuerzas se iban esfumando. Unos gritos la trajeron de golpe a la realidad. Hisami observo con pánico lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudió su cabeza y ambos cayeron al suelo, ella de rodillas y él inconsciente. Todos se acercaron para auxiliar al chico mientras Yuhi jalaba a Hisami:

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste?-Le grito Tsubasa mas que molesto a la chica, la cual, no se recuperaba de la impresión.- ¡Dime Hisami!

-¡Tsubasa, por favor! ¡Tienes que calmarte!-Le contesto de la misma manera Yuhi poniéndose frente a su hermana.- ¡Mi hermana no lo hizo a propósito!

-¿Sabías que ella podía hacer esto?-Le dijo Tsubasa furioso y el chico de ojos azules negó-¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?! ¡Pude habérselo advertido a Daichi!

-¡Yo no sabía que ella podía hacer esto! ¡Ni siquiera ella!-Le contesto furioso Yuhi, mientras Hisami estaba al borde del llanto

-¡Quiero que te alejes de mi Yuhi! ¡Tú y Hisami!-Finalizo Tsubasa mientras algunos trataban de reanimar a Daichi y otros presenciaban la discusión.-Tú eres diferente Hisami. Tú no eres como ninguno de nosotros. ¡Eres rara! ¡Aléjate de nosotros!

-Tsubasa-sempai…-Musito Hisami ya con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No me vuelvas a llamar Tsubasa-sempai. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes a partir de hoy!-Le grito Tsubasa finalmente mientras trataban de calmarlo.

Yuhi frunció el ceño y jalo a Hisami para empezar a correr. Sabían que lo ocurrido se esparciría y ya no era seguro que ella se quedase. Al llegar a casa, notaron que no estaban ni su madre ni su padre. Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de la chica. Yuhi noto que los ojos de su hermana, volvían a esa tonalidad marrón poco a poco. No quería verse obligado a esto, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hermana menor.

-Tienes que irte, Hisami.-Dijo Yuhi mientras buscaba entre las cosas de la chica alguna cosa que le sirviese para hacerla pasar inadvertida.-Y lejos. Es cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Pero a dónde iré?-Respondió asustada Hisami mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas deportivas.-Yuhi-nii.

-Hasta un lugar donde nadie te encuentre.-Contesto Yuhi y le extendió una chaqueta azulada.-Ponte esta chaqueta y escúchame bien. No puedes dejar que nadie te reconozca. Es por tu bien que hago esto. Prometo que arreglare esto y todo será como antes, pero prométeme que mientras eso pase, no regresaras.

-Lo prometo Oni-san.-Dijo Hisami con la chaqueta puesta llorando mientras su hermano la abrazaba rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, Imouto-chan. Te quiero, eso nunca lo olvides.-Respondió Yuhi al separarse de ella y ponerle el gorro que traía la chaqueta.-Ahora tienes que irte. Corre…Corre Hisami y que nadie te encuentre. Que nadie te alcance o te haga daño.

Dicho esto, la chica salió por la puerta trasera de la casa y emprendió aquella carrera al atardecer. Sola, sin nadie que la guiase y peor aún, sin un destino fijo.

**Fin Flashback**

El comedor quedo en un absoluto silencio, uno que nadie se atrevió a romper. Seto intercambio miradas con Kido y Kano mientras Marry observaba la mesa. Sabían cómo se sentía la chica. Sabían lo aterrada que se sentía y sobretodo, el temor de lo que pudiese pasarle a su familia. Hisami alzo la mirada, la cual ya estaba cristalizada para salir del comedor y volver a la habitación en la cual había despertado anteriormente. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Solo quería ser normal como todos sus amigos, solo quería volver a casa. ¿Qué le diría a sus padres? ¿Cómo decirles que dejo inconsciente a alguien sin tocarlo? Permaneció así por un rato, hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta. Escucho la voz de Kano, Kido y Seto, al no escuchar la de Marry, dedujo que se había dormida, pues era algo tarde realmente. Suspiro y musito una respuesta, que fue audible para los tres:

-Hisami, ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto Kido al sentarse frente a la nombrada con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué quieren?-Dijo Hisami sin muchas ganas de conversar.-Sea lo que sea, por favor que sea rápido. Debo dormir para irme mañana por la mañana.

-Parece que alguien necesita su sueño de belleza, ¿No Hisa-chan?-Exclamo burlonamente Kano a lo que Seto negó mientras Hisami fulminaba al rubio con la mirada.-No tienes mucho sentido del humor al parecer.

-Creemos saber, porque te están pasando estas cosas.-Dijo Kido a lo que Seto asintió, mientras se sentaba a lado de la peliverde.

-¿Enserio? Kido-san.-Contesto Hisami prestándole atención a la peliverde.

-Sí, pero primero, debemos saber algo.-Exclamo Seto esta vez, con cierto toque de seriedad-Hisami-san, cuando nos contaste tu recuerdo, dijiste que Daichi menciono algo relacionado, con tus ojos, ¿no?

-Sí y mi hermano también lo dijo mientras corríamos a casa.-Contesto Hisami analizando su recuerdo-Dijeron que tenía los ojos de un color rojizo, pero no me di cuenta, hasta que llegue aquí y observe mi reflejo en una de las ventanas de un negocio.

-Pues, no eres la única que ha pasado por eso.-Dijo Kano sentado al lado de la pelimiel, a la cual asusto un poco.- ¿Cierto, Tsubomi-chan?

-¿Ustedes también pasaron por esto?-Pregunto la chica de ojos marrones a lo que los 3 asintieron.-No lo sabía.

-Por eso, sabemos cómo te sientes.-Contesto Seto nuevamente, solo que esta vez, con una sonrisa.-No es sencillo, pero podemos ayudarte, para que no se repita de nuevo lo ocurrido, solo si tú quieres.

-Te podrías quedar mientras tanto con nosotros.-Propuso Kido a la chica quien dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Vamos Hisa-chan, únete al Mekakushi Dan.-Dijo Kano sonriendo a lo que la nombrada se mostró indecisa.

-_A veces, necesitamos confiar en la personas. No importa que, Imouto-chan._-Escucho Hisami en su mente, las palabras de su hermano y asintió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Kido esperando la respuesta de la chica.

-De acuerdo, me uniré al Mekakushi Dan.-Dijo Hisami sonriendo levemente.

-¡Estupendo!-Exclamo Kano sonriendo a lo que Seto asintió y Kido sonrió.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- A la mañana siguiente -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡Buenos días, mina-san!-Exclamo Hisami entrando al comedor y ocupando un lugar.

-Buenos días, Hisami-san.-Contesto Marry sonriendo, mientras estaba sentada frente a ella.

-¿Dónde están Seto y Kano?-Pregunto la pelimiel al ver que no estaban aún en el comedor.-Acaso, ¿Llegue tarde al desayuno?

-No es eso, ambos deben haberse levantado apenas.-Dijo Kido desde la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

-Oh, ya veo.-Musito Hisami algo extrañada.-Pero Seto siempre ha sido puntual.

-Hisami-san, usted conoce muy bien a Seto, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Marry a la pelimiel, la cual asintió levemente.

-Es, porque lo conocí de niña. A él, a Kano, a Kido y a Ayano.-Respondió Hisami sonriendo.-De ahí que ellos me conozcan y yo a ellos.

-Buenos días chicas.-Dijo Seto entrando al comedor en compañía de Kano.

-Buenos días, Seto.-Respondieron las 3 chicas mientras ambos chicos ocupaban un lugar.

-El desayuno, ya está listo.-Dijo Kido poniendo la comida en la mesa.

-Vaya, Danchou-san…-Pregunto Kano con ambas manos tras su cabeza.-Se esmeró esta vez.

-Oigan chicos, estaba pensando en familiarizarme un poco con esta ciudad.-Dijo Hisami mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo-Así que por si me necesitan, quizás vaya al Centro comercial.

-Me parece bien, Hisami.-Dijo Kido a lo que Marry asintió sonriendo.

-Solo esperemos que esta vez, no te quedes dormida a mitad de la calle.-Exclamo Kano explotando en una sonora carcajada a lo que Hisami le fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Por enésima vez! ¡Que me desmaye!-Le contesto Hisami mientras Kano trataba de controlar-Hay una gran diferencia entre desmayarse y quedarse dormido.

-Este va a ser un día muy largo.-Musitaron Kido, Seto y Marry con un suspiro pesado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bien, por hoy, aquí termina este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Vuelvo a agradecer por sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias, enserio. Como se dieron cuenta, se revelo un poco de lo que le paso a Hisami antes de llegar con el Mekakushi Dan. En el siguiente capítulo, es donde todo dará inicio. Sin más que decirles, me despido de ustedes. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
